


Ваш Цветик

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), FeralWolf93



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Consensual Underage Sex, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity, The Amazing Devil Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: У Лютика есть секрет. Ну, точнее два.Первый - он влюблён в Геральта Ривийского, капитана команды по регби и его лучшего друга детства. Только они больше не лучшие друзья. Его второй сектрет о том, что он пишет стихи, посвященные Геральту и анонимно постит их на школьной Стене Свободы под псевдонимом Цветик. И дело в том, что Цветик стал популярен - популярнее Лютика - до такой степени, что стало сложно молчать, когда Геральт стал проявлять симпатию к загадочному поэту.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Ваш Цветик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yours, Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522631) by [dapperyklutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz). 



Душа моя,

Ты как луны сияние.  
Весь мир твои  
Возносит очертания.  
Но словно волк,  
Лишь в отдалении может  
Тихонько выть,  
Покой твой не тревожа.

Твой Цветик

— О, Цветик ещё написал!

— Да ладно... Правда?!

— Где?

— Отойди, дай прочитать!

— Второй раз за неделю! А он продуктивный, а?

— Кто-нибудь сказал Ривийскому? О, стойте, это ж... Трисс! Эй! Ты видела Геральта?

— Йож, я только что пришла. Что случилось?

— Цветик оставил ещё одну поэму на стене

— Чёрт возьми, а он в ударе!

— Вот и я о чём!

— Хиреадан, съебись. Тебя никто не спрашивал.

— Так, Геральт только что ответил, что уже в пути. Где поэма?

— Прямо тут, на голубом стикере.

— Оу... Довольно тоскливо.

— Я знаю.

— Так тоскливо, что хоть волком вой.

Коллективный вздох раздражения.

— Хиреадан, просто съебись уже.

***

Лютик закинул рюкзак себе на плечи и тихонько закрыл шкафчик, прежде чем уйти, когда увидел небольшую толпу напротив Стены Свободы.

В его первый учебный год информационные доски снискали свою популярность после того, как студенческий совет предложил их в качестве поощрения свободы самовыражения среди учеников Академии Морхен. С тех пор доску не убирали, и она постепенно стала безопасным полем для выражения своих мыслей, мнений, а также местом, где можно было анонимно обмениваться секретами и желаниями. Для Лютика, который теперь учился на последнем году в старшей школе, Стена Свободы за последние полтора года помогала делиться своей поэзией, не компрометируя себя, что стало как благословением, так и проклятьем.

Благословением, потому что он мог писать и постить поэзию, сохраняя анонимность с псевдонимом Цветик, удачно созвучным со своим прозвищем. Не то чтобы кто-то мог подумать или догадаться, что это он. Никто не знал, что Лютик бредил поэзией, что он заполнил своей писаниной сотни страниц, но никому их не показывал. До того судьбоносного дня.

Проклятьем, потому что пока он изливает свою душу в виде стихов и прозы, где-то более лично, где-то менее, — не то чтобы его предмет (вообще-то тайной) привязанности собирался его заменить. Даже если бы он нацепил на голову огромный неоновый знак, не было ни единого шанса, что Геральт Ривийский, бессменный капитан команды по регби «Морхенские Волки», посмотрит на него дважды и решит, что все эти красивые слова, написанные для него, исходят от кого-то, вроде Лютика.

Просто ни единого шанса.

Он с самого начала знал, что это приведёт к тоске и разочарованию, и готовился к ним. Осознавал, как никто другой. Но не нужно говорить, что Лютик Панкрац имеет нездоровую привычку вредить самому себе ещё больше.

***

Лютик рос с родителями, старшими братом и сестрой. В его ранних воспоминаниях родители всегда ссорились, а брат с сестрой всегда задирали его, просто потому, что он был младшим.

Лютику шесть, когда у него появился первый друг.

Он и Геральт Ривийский стали неразлучны после того, как Геральт толкнул их одноклассника Вальдо Маркса, когда он сбил Лютика, чтобы первым добежать до качелей.

Они играли вместе, проводили свободное время вместе. На выходных иногда оставались на ночёвки друг у друга. Лютик предпочитал быть у Геральта, потому что боялся, что если его лучший друг услышит, как ссорятся его родители, то перестанет быть его лучшим другом.

Лютику девять, когда его родители расстались.

Они и сейчас ночуют порой вместе, но теперь у Геральта это происходит ещё чаще. Лютик также обожает его маму. Висенна Ривийская делала превосходную выпечку и не упускала возможности побаловать мальчиков.

***

Ближе к концу недели Лютик уединённо сидел в кафетерии со сборным ланчем, состав которого не менялся с первого года. Сэндвич недели (с тунцом на этот раз), груша (иногда яблоко или виноград), упаковка сока и бутылка воды.

Он любит тишину. Даже предпочитает её. Но иногда к нему присоединяются друзья. Хиреадан, Ренфри, Шани и Присцилла чаще других занимают его угловой столик. Трисс, с которой Лютик в паре на лабораторных в этом году, Йож и Паветта присоединяются к нему время от времени. Но чаще всего стол принадлежит ему одному. И это его тоже вполне устраивает.

Для творческого человека достаточно иметь под рукой блокнот в коричневом кожаном переплёте и любимую ручку. И этого достаточно. Должно быть.

Лютик лениво грыз грушу и теребил концы порванного плетёного браслета, который решил использовать в качестве закладки для своего блокнота, когда услышал взрыв хохота, прокатившийся по кафетерию. Он поднял взгляд: с десяток людей, представляющих команду по регби «Морхенские Волки», скучковавшихся вместе за длинным столом в центре. Они оживлённо болтали, их голоса разносились по всей округе, а некоторые кидались друг в друга едой. И прямо в центре этого безобразия — Геральт Ривийский. Он единственный сидел спокойно, хотя Лютик видел, как подрагивал в улыбке уголок его губ. Единственный признак, что капитану весело. У Лютика кольнуло сердце.

Внезапно Геральт поднял глаза, отвлекаясь от разговора с Эскелем, и поймал взгляд Лютика.

Чёрт. Он резко опустил голову, проклиная себя за то, что попался, и ещё больше за покрывший щёки стыдливый румянец.

Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на кожаном блокноте, записывая пару строк новой пришедшей в голову песни. И постоянно теребил браслет.

***

На десятый день рождения Геральта Лютик дарит ему рисунок, на которым изображены они оба. До того, как обнаружить свою тягу к писательству, Лютик был вполне приличным художником. Он нарисовал гору и солнце, восходящее за ней, две фигуры — одну с каштановыми волосами, вторую с тёмно-серыми — стоящие рядом друг с другом, и раздваивающийся путь перед ними.

— Почему дорога разделяется? — спросил у Лютика Геральт, с любопытством склоняя голову.

— Я подумал, что так лучше, — пожал плечами Лютик. — Зачем рисовать одну дорогу, если можно нарисовать две, правда же? К тому же, ты сможешь выбрать тот путь, который захочешь.

— Но вдруг ты не захочешь идти туда же, куда и я? — нахмурился Геральт.

— Ну что за глупость, я пойду за тобой куда угодно! Ты мой лучший друг!

— Ну, а я пойду за тобой.

Мальчики улыбнулись друг другу и поднялись только тогда, когда мама Геральта позвала их обедать.

***

Сейчас середина ноября. С тех пор, как Лютик начал постить свои поэмы на Стене Свободы в конце второго года обучения, он стал приезжать в школу раньше обычного, чтобы наклеить стикер на доску.

Вокруг ни единой души, коридор пустует без учеников и учителей. К счастью доска всего в нескольких шагах от его шкафчика, который также недалеко от мужского туалета. Так что если он вдруг услышит чьё-то приближение, то легко сможет спрятаться.

Убедившись, что горизонт чист и не слышно ничьих шагов, Лютик быстро вытащил жёлтый прямоугольный стикер из своего блокнота и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, прикрепил в верхний правый угол цветной кнопкой, которых было полно на доске. Довольный, он со вздохом выпрямился и окинул взглядом множество записок, усеявших поверхность Стены.

«Мои родители разводятся. Возможно, мне придётся сменить школу в следующем семестре. Я не хочу уезжать».

«Вчера за ужином вскрылась моя ориентация, и отец впервые заплакал при мне. Он адвокат, и я не помню, чтобы мы когда-либо так говорили по душам. Но он обнял меня и сказал, что любит несмотря ни на что».

«Конечно, в этой школе не приемлют издевательств. Но что, если издеваемся мы сами? Иногда мне страшно от собственных мыслей».

«НАХЕР ГОМОФОБИЮ. НАХЕР РАСИЗМ. НАХЕР ИСЛАМОФОБИЮ. СВОБОДУ ДЛЯ ВСЕХ!!!»

«Что, если однажды ты проснёшься и поймёшь, что ты стал тем, кем всегда хотел быть? Что тогда будешь делать?»

«В кафетерии надо пересмотреть меню. Я столько грёбаной печёной картошки за неделю не сожру!»

«Эта страна не для меня. Я иммигрант и не чувствую, что моё место здесь. Но потом вспоминаю, откуда я и как моя семья страдала там от нищеты и угнетения. И чувствую благодарность. Как я могу быть таким эгоистом, если мои родители пожертвовали стольким для моих сестёр, чтобы мы могли быть в безопасности и иметь светлое будущее?»

«У кого-нибудь есть идеи, кто такой Цветик?»

Лютик не сдержал удивлённого смеха, прочитав последнюю записку. Он поджал губы и перечитал её, внимательно вглядываясь в размашистые строчки. Появилось искушение сорвать листочек, но Лютик знал, что не может этого сделать. Никому из учеников не позволялось снимать или выбрасывать ничего, прикреплённого к Стене Свободы. Никому, кроме учителей и завхозов, которые очищали доску от заполонивших её записей каждую неделю.

Часть его болезненно сжималась каждый раз, когда его записи, пусть и анонимные, выбрасывали так небрежно, будто испорченную еду. Но на самом деле однажды написанное никогда не исчезает навсегда. Его слова увековечиваются в других местах. То, чем он делится, на самом деле только фрагмент, осколок более глубоких частей души Лютика.

В любом случае, он постит на доске только для одного человека.

***

Душа моя,

Задолго до нашего рождения  
Вселенная вписала твоё имя  
В мою судьбу, как лучшее творение  
Чтобы однажды нас свести незримо.  
И мои звёзды озарят твой путь,  
Чтоб ты быстрее смог ко мне свернуть.

Твой Цветик

***

Вместе со всеми Лютик бодро шагал на своё следующее занятие, которое на этот раз было продвинутым английским. Он придерживал лямку рюкзака на плече, бурча себе под нос о том, что купит новый на выходных. Сосредоточившись на застёжке, он свернул за угол, тут же со всей силы врезавшись в чьё-то твёрдое тело.

— Ох!

Лютик с высоты своего роста шлёпнулся на задницу. Из рюкзака, расстёгнутого наполовину, вывалилось всё содержимое и распласталось между ним и человеком, в которого он врезался.

— Бля... Извини! — голос, раздавшийся над ним, прозвучал резко и так же шокированно.

Лютик застыл, запоздало понимая, что человек, с которым он столкнулся, не сдвинулся и на миллиметр. Он медленно поднял голову и встретился взглядом с золотыми глазами Геральта.

— В-всё в порядке! — с трудом сглотнув пересохшим горлом, заикаясь, выдал Лютик и откашлялся. — Прости. Прости, я не видел тебя. Пытался справиться со своим грёбаным рюкзаком.

— Всё в порядке, — всё так же резко ответил Геральт, но на этот раз его голос прозвучал мягче.

Лютик старался не смотреть на Геральта. Не получалось выдержать его пронзительный взгляд больше нескольких секунд. Это как если бы он смотрел прямо на солнце, и Лютик, у которого душа нараспашку, боялся, что если он будет смотреть слишком долго, то Геральт увидит то, что ему не нужно. Вместо этого Лютик сфокусировался на разбросанных книгах, тетрадях и ручках, валяющихся посреди опустевшего коридора.

Стоп. Опустевшего? С каких пор?

Ох, бля, да какая разница.

Лютик запихивал учебник по истории в рюкзак, когда почувствовал, нежели увидел, как Геральт приседает напротив. Он безмолвно подавал ему разбросанные ручки, которые Лютик принимал с тихим «спасибо». Когда он заметил, что Геральт держал в своих больших руках коричневый кожаный блокнот, то едва не получил сердечный приступ.

Его взгляд скользил от огрубевших рук до острых привлекательных черт лица. И весь он. Привлекательный. Умопомрачительно красивый, с острой линией подбородка и высокими скулами. Полными, сухими, но в то же время мягкими губами — то ещё сочетание, если кто спросит Лютика.

Геральт всё смотрел на блокнот, как заметил Лютик, медленно поглаживая по корешку и изучая инициалы, вырезанные на обложке.

— Ты всё-таки начал им пользоваться, — выдержав паузу, сказал Геральт, нежно проводя по кожаному ремешку, который держал блокнот закрытым.

Лютик неслышно сглотнул. Отдай, отдай назад. Пожалуйста.

— Я им уже несколько лет пользуюсь, — тихо заметил он и пожал плечами, когда Геральт поднял на него взгляд. — Много же времени тебе потребовалось, чтобы заметить.

Геральт поднял бровь, хмыкнул и — спасибо, господи — наконец отдал блокнот. Лютик практически вырвал его у парня, стараясь не соприкоснуться пальцами.

— Не то чтобы я всегда смотрю на тебя, — в итоге произнёс Геральт.

Лютик застегнул свой рюкзак, и они оба поднялись на ноги. Лютик уже открыл рот, чтобы саркастически отбить его реплику, но остановил себя, когда смысл сказанного дошёл до него.

Он склонил голову, посмотрел на Геральта.

— То есть это значит, что иногда ты на меня смотришь?

Геральт моргнул и выглядел испуганно вплоть до того момента, пока Лютик не начал смеяться. Его так легко выбить из колеи... Он почти забыл, как же весело было задирать Геральта.

— Это не... Я не...

— Расслабься, Геральт. Я просто дразню тебя.

Геральт растерянно замолчал.

— Хм-м.

Ох, он определённо скучал по этому, с болью подумал Лютик. Его недавнее веселье отступило, довольная улыбка померкла.

Они стояли друг перед другом в неловком молчании. Лютик закинул лямку рюкзака через плечо и уставился на свои конверсы.

Геральт прочистил горло.

— Спасибо, эм, за помощь, — объявил Лютик и бросил взгляд вверх, но тут же снова уткнулся вниз, когда заметил, что Геральт смотрит на него.

— Конечно, — кивнул Геральт. Его вид оставался напряжённым.

По мнению Лютика, выглядел он напуганным. Ну, или страдающим запором. Может, немного так и немного сяк, кто знает.

— Ну. Мне надо идти. Продвинутый английский.

Геральт снова кивнул.

— У меня продвинутая биология.

— Хорошо. Эм. Пока.

— Пока...

Неловко махнув на прощанье и ещё более неловко улыбнувшись, Лютик прошёл мимо Геральта и повернул за угол, чтобы добраться до класса. На урок он уже опоздал, охуенно.

А то, что его сердце долбилось о рёбра, ладони вспотели, а щёки покраснели, так это, сказал бы Лютик, из-за того, что он пронёсся по коридору за рекордное время, чтобы избежать отработки у мисс Тиссаи.

Да. Именно так. Потому что он бежал.

***

Моя душа,

Вот бы не дать  
Судьбе тебя забрать.  
Но дни идут,  
Не задержать,  
Не повернуть их вспять.  
Идут часы,  
И на весах  
Всё тяжелее кладь.

Твой Цветик

***

Когда Лютику было десять, его родители подали на развод. Джеймс и Джульетта остались с отцом, собрали все свои пожитки и переехали в Шотландию к той шалаве, с которой отец изменял маме.

Ну а мама, что ж. Юлианна вернула свою девичью фамилию. Он смутно помнит, как она сидела перед ним, десятилетним пухленьким Лютиком, и осторожно объясняла про эту перемену. Она спросила, не хочет ли он оставить фамилию Леттенхоф.

— Я же с тобой, а не с отцом, — как само собой разумеющееся заявил Лютик. — Я хочу, чтобы у нас была одна фамилия.

Юлианна улыбнулась и притянула его в свои объятия, а Лютик почувствовал влагу в своих волосах, но ничего не сказал.

Вот так Юлиан Альфред Леттенхоф стал Юлианом Альфредом Панкрацем.

Звучало неплохо.

***

— Знаете, — начала Ренфри однажды в декабре. Дело было после школы, и Лютик вместе с ней и Присциллой делали домашку в библиотеке.

— Что? — в один голос спросили он и Присцилла.

Ренфри окинула их взглядом, прежде чем продолжить:

— Было бы неплохо, если бы Цветик раскрылся, прежде чем год закончится.

Лютик постарался выглядеть незаинтересованно, несмотря на то, что сердце грозило пробить грудную клетку от этого замечания. Цветик не то чтобы был новой темой для обсуждения, все — включая учителей — были заинтригованы его личностью романтичного поэта. Все умирали от желания знать, и дошло до того, что стали делать ставки на то, кто бы это мог быть.

Тот факт, что его имя так и не упомянули в постоянно пополняющемся списке кандидатов, должен был вызывать облегчение, но глубоко в душе Лютик констатировал, что никто из его одноклассников даже не допустил мысли о том, что Цветик — это он. Какая наглость!

— Тебе просто хочется залезть к нему в трусы, да? — уточнила Присцилла, не сомневаясь в ответе.

Лютик фыркнул, а Ренфри кинула в подругу скомканным листом бумаги.

— Нет, пошлячка, — ответила она, закатив глаза. — Просто увидеть лицо Ривийского в этот момент было бы бесценно. Можешь себе представить?

Присцилла задумчиво хмыкнула. Лютик продолжал молчать.

— Хм-м, это имеет смысл. Как думаешь, кто Цветик?

— Да чтоб я знала, — пожала плечами Ренфри и задумчиво добавила. — Разве что не думаю, что это девушка.

Лютик зашевелился.

— Да? — спросил он спокойно, с долей любопытства в голосе. — Я больше надеялся, что это девушка.

«Не-а», — добавил он, внутренне хихикая.

Присцилла игриво шлёпнула Лютика по руке, прежде чем ответила.

— Не будь такой задницей. Кроме того, все знают, что Геральт и члены любит.

Что.

Лютик подавился слюной, в шоке распахнув глаза. Ренфри и Присцилла испуганно следили за его реакцией.

— Ты в порядке?

Нет, не в порядке.

Какого блядского хуя?!

— Кто все? — проскрипел Лютик. — Я этого не знал!

Ренфри посмотрела на него с сомнением.

— Ты что, в пещере живёшь? Геральт би, балда.

Ладно. Но с каких пор? Почему я узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Лютик понял, что спросил это вслух, судя по раздражённым взглядам Ренфри и Присциллы.

— Господи, вытащи голову из своей задницы, — пробормотала Ренфри, что вообще-то было обидно.

К счастью, Присцилла пожалела Лютика и удостоила развёрнутым ответом.

— Он открылся в прошлом году, — объяснила она, не обратив внимание на то замешательство, в котором оказался Лютик. — Их с Эскелем застали в душе после тренировки.

Лютик открывал и закрывал рот, чувствуя боль и ревность, расцветающую в груди. Эскель?

— Он разве не встречался с Йеннифер в то время?

Пугающая, но между тем роскошная брюнетка постоянно то сходилась, то расходилась с Геральтом. И она была не просто самой популярной девушкой в Академии Морхен, а ещё президентом химического кружка и действующим членом команды по декатлону (в которую Лютик тоже входил), команды по дебатам и шахматному кружку. И естественно, чтоб её, она была грёбаным президентом студенческого совета. Как она находила время для всей внеклассной деятельности, Лютик не знал и знать не хотел.

Они с Йеннифер не друзья. Но и быть врагами не нанимались. Возможно, могли вести себя дружелюбно, как он полагал.

Но да, Лютик не мог ничего сделать с той малюсенькой, микроскопической частью себя, которая заставляла его ненавидеть Йеннифер Венгерберг.

Ну ладно, ненавидеть — это слишком сильно сказано. Но.

Ладно, Лютик до чёртиков ревновал. Но кто его обвинит? Йеннифер покорила сердце Геральта в самом начале первого года обучения. Лютик до сих пор помнил влюблённый взгляд Геральта, устремлённый на неё. Несмотря на то, что их отношения затухали и вспыхивали в течение тех трёх месяцев, что они встречались, это не остановило их от того, чтобы выносить друг другу мозг после.

Лютик поменял бы местами небо и землю, сжёг бы всё на своём пути, с радостью отдал бы всё дорогое только ради того, чтобы Геральт хоть раз так посмотрел на него. Будто Лютик — самое ценное для него в мире.

Хрюкнувшая Ренфри вырвала его из мечтаний.

— Пф-ф. Как будто это не давало им трахаться с другими людьми. Он и Йен были «друзьями с привилегиями». Хотя не думаю, что они ещё этим занимаются, — добавила девушка с задумчивым хмыком.

Лютик сглотнул комок в горле и ощутил вкус желчи просто от одной мысли о том, что Геральт спал с другими людьми. Конечно, он был в курсе, ведь ни для кого не было секретом, что Геральт любит поразвлечься, но он не знал, что с парнями тот тоже трахался. Чёрт, да как Лютик вообще мог пропустить такой ВАЖНЫЙ факт о нём? Конечно, Лютик сам не святой. Он занимался сексом несколько раз, а девственность и вовсе потерял в шестнадцать с де Сталь. Ей было восемнадцать. И Лютику нравится секс. Очень. И ему нравится заваливать девушек так же, как и позволять трахать себя парням.

— Да, если верить Трисс, то Геральт больше не поддерживает это соглашение с Йен, — фыркнула Присцилла.

— О? — поднял бровь Лютик. Щемящее чувство в груди ослабило свою хватку.

Блондинка хмыкнула и кивнула.

— Ага. С самого начала семестра. Геральт особо не распространялся — ну, не то, чтобы этот дурачок вообще был разговорчивым, — но Трисс думает, это из-за Цветика.

— О?

Он почувствовал себя польщённым. Лютик облизнул губы и обменялся с Ренфри удивлённым взглядом.

Присцилла фыркнула.

— Ага, как же. Ну типа, алло, все эти поэмы о любви, посвящённые Белому Волку в конце второго курса? Я тебя умоляю. Даже Геральту хватит ума прийти к тому же заключению, что и все: Цветик хочет его. И ты права, Ренфри. Я думаю, было бы здорово, если Цветик раскроется. Будет обидно, если этого не произойдёт.

Тему постепенно замяли и вскоре вернулись к выполнению домашки. Что до Лютика, то неудивительно, что он почти ничего не сделал. Его мысли застряли на том, что ему сказали девушки о Геральте Ривийском.

***

Белому Волку

Шоссейными дорогами  
Расшито полотно.  
Там, где игла не трогала,  
Пройти не суждено.  
Вот разорвать бы длинную  
Материю пути,  
Скроить в прямую линию  
И до тебя дойти.

Твой  
Цветик

Впервые Лютик разместил свою поэму на Стене Свободы в День Святого Валентина на втором году обучения. Все так делали, так что почему бы и ему не попробовать, верно? Лютик подумал, было бы неплохо посвятить своё стихотворение Геральту. У него не ушло много времени на то, чтобы придумать эти два псевдонима.

Но вот чего Лютик не ожидал, так это что поэма дойдёт до адресата. В обеденный перерыв все фотографировали приклеенный красный стикер и загружали изображение в социальные сети.

— Кто он? Или она? Не осуждаю.

— Блядский род, Геральт уже видел?!

— Подвинься, я хочу почитать!

— Чёрт... Ривийский счастливый ублюдок.

— Ему надо бросить Йен ради Цветика.

— Интересно, напишет ли он ещё.

Ну... Поэзия Лютика нашла своих неожиданных (но с благодарностью принятых) читателей среди одноклассников. Кто он такой, чтобы останавливаться?

До чего же он был наивным, когда думал, что это будет просто.

***

Лютику одиннадцать, когда до него дошло, что его чувства в Геральту гораздо глубже, чем дружба.

Они тусовались вдвоём на квартире у Лютика. Юлианна всё ещё была на смене в больнице, так что мальчиков предоставили самим себе практически на целый день.

Это было в начале апреля, как раз в середине весенних каникул. Они оба расположились в спальне. Лютик пытался играть на гитаре, которую мама подарила ему на день рождения, а Геральт читал комикс, который захватил с собой.

Позднее полуденное солнце заглянуло сквозь шторы в комнату Лютика. Он сидел в одном углу комнаты, бренча на гитаре и напевая одну из песен, которую тренировал. Геральт сгорбился в голубом мешке-кресле в другом углу, уткнувшись в своё чтиво. Именно этот момент Лютик запомнил, когда вдруг поднял взгляд и увидел, как золотые лучи нимбом обрамляли профиль Геральта.

Воздух словно покинул лёгкие, а сердце перестало биться в то мгновение. И Лютик помнил свои мысли:

"Ох. Он такой красивый сейчас".

***

У них с Геральтом была всего парочка общих уроков. Продвинутая история, продвинутая физика, география и физра. Лютик, как самый умный в классе, предпочитал сидеть спереди. Геральт, с другой стороны, как популярный спортсмен, предпочитал задние ряды.

Поэтому для Лютика стало неожиданностью увидеть передний ряд класса продвинутой истории полностью забитым в первую неделю нового года. Никто, даже милашка Сабрина, которая обычно сидела на третьем ряду, не захотел поменяться с ним местами.

Ну просто заебись.

Лютик недовольно вздохнул и потащился в самый конец класса. Он занял место в углу с недовольным ворчанием, раздражённо вытаскивая свою тетрадь и ручку. И самое смешное, что Лютик настолько утонул в своих мыслях, проклиная одноклассников на все лады, что даже не заметил того, кто сел рядом с ним, пока не услышал знакомый грубый голос:

— Ты в порядке?

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Лютик резко обернулся и посмотрел на Геральта широко раскрытыми глазами, поймав весёлый ответный взгляд.

Лютику потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить спокойно.

— Да, эм, всё хорошо, — произнёс он с нервным смешком. — Просто отлично, да. Как всегда.

Геральт поднял брови, смотря с сомнением.

Так, ладно, Лютик. Успокойся. Да, ты сидишь с Геральтом. Ничего особенного. Просто. Расслабься и...

Успокойся, блядь.

Лютик растёкся по сидению.

— Донна заняла моё место, и ни один из этих засранцев не захотел поменяться со мной. Что, вообще-то, грубо.

Лютик бросил ещё один злой взгляд на Донну, которая весело болтала с Кагыром, сидящим позади неё. Кто бы, блядь, сомневался.

Он услышал смешок Геральта и развернулся к нему, чтобы увидеть, что тот тоже смотрит на флиртующую парочку.

— Не удивлён, — с усмешкой прокомментировал Геральт.

Ну конечно. Кагыр тоже состоял в команде по регби, и что бы там не говорили о спортсменах, но они сплетничают больше, чем девчонки в уборных.

Не то чтобы Лютик там был. Конечно нет. Ну типа. Вот.

Он просто знает об этом, ладно?

Их с Геральтом глаза встретились. В этот момент Лютик, интеллектуально одарённый молодой человек со средним баллом 4,0, забыл, что у него есть в мозгу серое вещество, потому что не отвёл взгляд. Он был настолько занят разглядыванием острой линии челюсти, что просто сосредоточился на отросшей щетине, не думая ни о чём другом. Как будто уже не изучил досконально каждую черту этого лица. Как будто не знал наизусть все созвездия родинок на его теле; каждую веснушку, проступившую на носу и под глазами, вниз до маленького шрама справа на верхней губе.

Лютик знал этого великолепного, хорошо сложенного мужчину с шести лет. Он помнил все его стадии развития, от пухлого до тощего, и теперь накачанного телосложения. И, возможно, он больше и не являлся лучшим другом Геральта, но это не значит, что тот перестал быть лучшим другом Лютика.

Да. У него и правда нездоровая привычка вредить самому себе ещё больше.

— Здесь тоже весело, — добавил Геральт всё с той же озорной улыбкой. Но его глаза, прямо как солнце, хранили теплоту, которую Лютик ощущал на себе.

В животе знакомо защекотало, затрепетали пресловутые бабочки, о которых обычно говорят. Это было невозможно не заметить, и хорошей идеей казалось просто игнорировать. Сердце билось как бешеное, и в попытке скрыть своё состояние, Лютик хмыкнул.

— Ну конечно, Геральт, — ответил он со смешком. — Спереди делу время, сзади потехе час. Или надо было сказать отдыху час, а?

Геральт без угрызений совести пожал плечами.

— Я же успеваю по учёбе, правда?

— Едва-едва, как мне кажется, — игриво отбил Лютик.

Белый Волк сузил глаза, но Лютик знал, что бородатая шутка нашла своего слушателя, по слегка дёрнувшемуся кончику носа.

В груди щемило от того, как легко они сошлись. Годами они едва говорили друг с другом, но каждый раз у них возникали такие моменты. Неважно насколько мимолётными они были, Лютик вспоминал, как непринуждённо они всегда общались.

Будь между ними километры или, как в данном случае, сантиметры, это только доказывало, что Лютик был создан для того, чтобы любить этого мужчину. Любым доступным способом.

***

Впервые он спел для Геральта «Wonderwall» группы Oasis. Это была первая песня, которую он выучил на гитаре, и, несмотря на несколько ошибок в аккордах и трясущийся голос, Лютик чувствовал невероятную гордость за себя.

Геральт выглядел таким же впечатлённым. В золотых глазах плясало веселье, пока он медленно хлопал в конце представления.

— Ну? — спросил Лютик, отложив гитару. Он выжидательно смотрел на своего лучшего друга. — Как тебе? В трёх словах.

— Не так плохо, — прокомментировал одиннадцатилетний Геральт с лёгкой улыбкой.

Лютик выдохнул, но внутренне расцвёл от похвалы.

— Правда?

— Правда, Люти, — добавил Геральт, и Лютик раскраснелся от прозвища, которое получил, когда им было восемь. — Было хорошо. Ты был хорош.

Улыбка медленно расцвела на лице Лютика от серьёзного взгляда, которым его окинул друг.

— Спасибо, Геральт, — ответил он. И с вновь загоревшимся энтузиазмом добавил: — Я собираюсь тренироваться ещё и буду ещё лучше! И, может быть, напишу свои собственные песни!

На это Геральт только закатил глаза с привычным раздражением. Улыбка Лютика стала ещё шире.

— Ну конечно так и будет, — снисходительно заметил его лучший друг.

***

Моя душа,

Слова пусты с условным наклонением.  
"Ах, если бы, да вот кабы..."  
Сплошное заблуждение.  
Одно могу я обещать уверенно и твёрдо:  
Себя смогу тебе отдать, коль будет так угодно.

Твой  
Цветик

Лютик успешно прикрепил последнее стихотворение, написанное на розовом стикере, к верхнему правому углу доски. Затем положил коричневый кожаный блокнот обратно в сумку. Застегнув её, он развернулся и тут же застыл на месте, заметив кого-то в конце коридора.

Никто никогда не приходил в школу так рано, кроме преподавателей и обслуживающего персонала.

Лютик почувствовал, как его мир рушится, когда увидел расширившиеся в удивлении глаза Йеннифер Венгерберг.

Блядь.

Одно дело, когда просто ловят за прикреплением любовной поэзии, посвящённой кому-то. Совершенно другое дело, когда Йеннифер Венгерберг внезапно застаёт Лютика ака Цветика — местного таинственного поэта — прикрепляющего любовную поэзию, посвящённую Геральту Ривийскому.

Ну правдо. Охуенная удача.

***

Он успешно избегает Йеннифер до конца недели. Не то чтобы он в принципе часто её видел, но тем не менее. Кроме того, у них всего ничего общих уроков. Хотя они в команде по декатлону, но это ничего — Лютик видит её только тогда, когда это необходимо. И слава богу, честно говоря.

И так продолжается до следующей недели. Был уже конец дня, и они только закончили своё собрание по декатлону. Лютик смог улизнуть из помещения, но прежде чем дойти до конца коридора, почувствовал изящную руку, сжимающую его предплечье, и Йеннифер дёрнула его в — о, это что, метла? — кладовку.

Из всех возможных мест в...

Очаровательно. Просто очаровательно.

— Йеннифер! — простонал Лютик, с болезненным стуком врезаясь головой в стену. Чёрт, тут действительно было не развернуться. — Кладовка? Серьёзно? Если бы я знал, что тебе хочется пообжиматься...

Он умолк, издав болезненный стон, когда та же изящная рука снова толкнула его в стену.

— Ладно. Ладно, круто. Всё хорошо.

Даже несмотря на темноту, Лютик мог видеть пытливый фиолетовый взгляд.

— Лютик, — начала Йеннифер с лёгкой улыбкой. — Непросто было тебя поймать.

Это не сулило ему ничего хорошего, подумал Лютик.

— Ну что? — спросил он вместо этого, тщетно стараясь выглядеть непринуждённым.

К сожалению, Йеннифер никогда не была из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около. Именно поэтому она так хороша в должности президента студенческого совета.

— Итак, ты — знаменитый Цветик, — прямолинейно выдала она, окинув Лютика многозначительным взглядом.

Ну начинается. То, чего Лютик пытался избежать всю неделю. Но игра окончена, его поймали. Лютик не слишком любит открытые столкновения, но даже он знал, когда пора остановиться и встретиться с неизбежным.

Он только надеялся, что сможет сохранить своё достоинство до конца разговора.

Признав поражение, он опустил плечи и прислонился к стене с тяжёлым вздохом. В двух шагах от него со скрещенными руками стояла Йеннифер, нетерпеливо подняв бровь в ожидании его реплики.

— Да, хорошо. Ладно, — наконец признал Лютик с ещё одним тяжёлым вздохом. Он поднял руки так, будто сдавался. — Я Цветик. Довольна?

— В восторге, — монотонно произнесла Йеннифер. Когда Лютик решился посмотреть на неё, то слегка удивился, найдя в её взгляде... восхищение? Изумление? Зависть?

Лютик неслышно сглотнул.

— Чего ты хочешь? — осторожно спросил он.

— От тебя мне ничего не нужно, — ответила она, закатив глаза. Прежде чем Лютик начал препираться, она добавила: — Хотя я знаю одного человека, который кое-что хочет от тебя..

Лютик застыл.

— Не надо, — резко ответил он. Пожалуйста, не надо. — Мы с тобой оба знаем, что это неправда.

Выражение лица Йеннифер сменилось с понимающего на снисходительное.

— У нас с тобой разное видение того, что есть правда, — отбила она. Затем, с огромным усилием, будто это причиняло ей физическую боль, постаралась произнести спокойнее: — Лютик, я говорю об этом не напоказ — Геральт хочет знать правду. Он заслуживает её.

— Позволь не согласиться.

— Не будь идиотом. Вся школа в курсе, что Геральт заинтересован в Цветике, а он оказался тобой. Что, по моему мнению, очаровательное совпадение.

— Дорогая Йеннифер, ничего хорошего не произойдёт, если Геральт узнает, что это я. Он скорее вернётся к тебе.

— С какого хрена бы он это сделал? — она зарычала в ответ.

— Потому что он выбрал тебя! — с жаром парировал Лютик, взмахнув рукой. — Первый год, я видел, как он посмотрел на тебя в первый раз. Геральт уже знал, что у меня к нему чувства, и его молчание сказало достаточно. Я не идиот, Йеннифер. Он дал чётко понять, что не... чувствует того, что чувствую я к нему. Не так, как он любит тебя.

— Есть чёткая граница между похотью и любовью, — выдохнула Йеннифер. — Кроме того, мы с Геральтом договорились, что нам лучше остаться друзьями. Наши личности... слишком несовместимы, чтобы мы могли построить устойчивые отношения.

Лютик промолчал. Через некоторое время Йеннифер опустила руки с длинным страдальческим вздохом.

— Что, язык проглотил? — спросила она. — Если ты паникуешь, то могу тебя заверить, что я не собираюсь пугать тебя тем, что обличу перед всей школой.

— Я не паникую, — проквакал Лютик. Он прочистил горло и попробовал ещё раз: — Но всё равно спасибо. За то, что не собираешься запугивать меня раскрытием моего секрета.

— А ты ожидал, что я расскажу о тебе? — спросила Йеннифер, и Лютик заметил нотку не боли, скорее неуверенности в её голосе.

— Нет! Нет, ничего такого, — тут же быстро начал переубеждать её Лютик, мотая головой. — Я просто... Я занимаюсь этим уже два года, и мне кажется ироничным, что именно ты из всех людей поймала меня с поличным. Не то чтобы я имел что-то против тебя! — поспешно добавил он, размахивая руками. — Это, эм, ну. Это ты. Ты завоевала сердце Геральта когда нам было четырнадцать, вот. То, что я сделал — ну, первое стихотворение, которое запостил — это должно было быть единичным случаем. Я не думал, что ситуация настолько... обострится.

— Но ты всё равно не остановился, несмотря ни на что, — с пониманием в голосе подытожила Йеннифер, и это позволило Лютику кивнуть и продолжить.

— Да, именно так, — признал он, склонив голову и потирая шею. — Я чувствовал свободу, знаешь, выражая свои чувства на письме и помещая их на стене. Часть меня знала, на что я себя обрекаю, но мне было так похер. Я наконец имел возможность сказать ему, что чувствую, в своей собственной манере, даже если это было анонимно. И я, честно говоря, не ожидал, что это принесёт мне такую популярность. Если бы я знал...

— Но ты не знал, и это не твоя вина, — закончила за него Йеннифер. Затем она вздохнула. — Но я говорила серьёзно. Геральт заслуживает того, чтобы знать правду. И тебе нужно это принять, Лютик. Себе ты это тоже должен, если начистоту. Это уже достаточно долго продолжается.

Лютик фыркнул.

— Ага, — затем безрадостно добавил: — Я не знаю. Геральт не любит, когда ему врут. Мы оба изменились с тех пор, как окончили среднюю школу. Но ты наверняка уже знаешь об этом.

— Хм-м, да, — хмыкнула Йеннифер. — Но ты всегда был слабым местом Геральта.

Чем, ещё раз? Лютик в шоке уставился на неё. Он увидел, как губы Йеннифер дёргаются в подобии улыбки.

Лютик замечает, что это делает её ещё красивее. Более человечной.

— Ты меня обманываешь, — заключил он.

Йеннифер мотнула головой, почему-то выглядя самодовольно.

— Не-а. Мы с ним может и были секс-друзьями некоторое время, но даже я могу сказать, что Геральт никогда не переставал заботиться о тебе.

— Йеннифер...

— Не тупи, Лютик, — оборвала его она и опять скрестила руки на груди. Ладно, кажется, у неё заканчивалось терпение. — Слушай, День Святого Валентина всего через несколько недель. Геральт ничего не говорил, но это очевидно, что он надеется получить ещё одну поэму от Цветика, — и прежде чем Лютик решил поспорить, она продолжила: — Не говоря уже о том, что этот идиот несчастный разрывается между чувствами к тебе и Цветику. И если первое время было забавно, как он делает огромные глаза, смотря на тебя издалека, то теперь это выглядит просто жалко.

Чувства? Что за...

Что?

— Поэтому пожалуйста, Лютик, — заключила Йеннифер с умоляющим взглядом. — Тебе лучше вытащить свою голову из задницы и сделать уже что-нибудь типа признания. Предпочтительно до выпуска, или до того, как кто-то из вас умрёт от недотраха.

Договорив, Йеннифер развернулась на месте и покинула кладовку, громко хлопнув дверью. На то, чтобы сделать то же самое, у Лютика ушло непомерно много времени. В голове не укладывалась новая информация, а его сердце каким-то образом было одновременно пустым и переполненным.

***

Лютик пролистал пару страниц туда и обратно в кожаном блокноте, прежде чем убедиться в выборе стихотворения, которое он планировал запостить на День Святого Валентина. К своему огорчению, Лютик до такой степени докрутил свой браслет-дробь-закладку, что его концы истрепались ещё больше.

Когда нужный день, выпавший на среду, настал, Лютик постарался добраться до школы немного пораньше. Он со всей осторожностью прикрепил красный прямоугольный стикер к верхнему правому углу Стены Свободы.

***

Я знаю, время на исходе,  
Вот бы его остановить!  
Тебе я посвящаю оды  
И лишь тебя могу любить.  
Но больше не предпринимаю  
Попыток сделать что-нибудь.  
А прошлое, что так терзает —  
Забудь.

С днём Святого Валентина, душа моя.

Твой  
Цветик

***

Позже в тот день Йеннифер утащила Лютика поговорить в пустой коридор после продвинутого английского.

— Геральт видел стих, — тихо сказала она.

Лютик сглотнул, не зная куда деть глаза.

— И? — поинтересовался он тоже вполголоса.

Лёгкая улыбка тронула уголки губ Йеннифер, когда она ответила:

— Он что-то задумал, но я не знаю что. Я дам тебе знать после занятия по декатлону завтра, если он скажет что-нибудь.

***

Ему не потребовалось ждать так долго.

После последнего урока в тот день Лютик шёл к своему шкафчику, когда заметил небольшую толпу, на небольшом расстоянии обступившую доску. Он увидел Хиреадана, проходившего мимо, и позвал его прежде чем тот ушёл слишком далеко.

— Что происходит? — спросил Лютик.

— Говорят, Белый Волк запостил что-то на стене, — ответил Хиреадан с довольной улыбкой.

Глаза Лютика ошеломлённо расширились, и он позволил протащить себя через толпу учеников. Он понимал возбуждение Хиреадана и всех остальных.

Геральт никогда ничего не постил на Стене Свободы. Это было не в его стиле. Поэтому само собой разумеется, что когда Белый Волк сделал что-то, выходящее за его зону комфорта, то среднестатистическому школьнику захочется обязательно на это посмотреть. Потребовалось немного потолкаться и немного расчистить себе место, чтобы пробраться в первые ряды к доске.

— Где оно? — крикнул кто-то.

— Здесь наверху! — ответил другой.

— Здесь слишком много бумажек, — пожаловался Хиреадан.

Вот именно, где же...

О. Прямо тут.

Лютик увидел его и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы прочитать надпись. Когда он смог это сделать, то почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног.

На обычном жёлтом стикере, прикреплённом под последнюю утреннюю поэму, знакомым размашистым почерком значилось:

Цветик,

Я хочу встретиться с тобой.

— Белый Волк

***

Всю следующую неделю от Цветика не было ни единой поэмы и ни единого слова в ответ на записку Геральта. Лютик чувствовал, как вина скручивала его внутренности каждый раз, когда в поле его зрения мелькала серебряноволосая макушка.

Геральт и без того пугал своим ростом и выпирающими мускулами, а теперь ещё и выглядел особо зловеще, постоянно хмурясь. Знающий разочарованный взгляд Йеннифер тоже не особо помогал. Стыд мучил Лютика, и он знал, что ему нужно было бы уже проявить характер и сделать что-то. Потому что, даже если он не хотел признавать этого, Йеннифер была права.

Лютик должен это не только самому себе, но и Геральту, если честно. Да, Цветик существует уже довольно давно. Но ещё Лютик думал, что если он собирался раскрыть свой годами хранимый секрет, то должен сделать это как-то по-особенному. Играть по-крупному, или не играть вообще. Поэтому сейчас Лютику предстояло найти приемлемое решение своей дилеммы.

***

Через две недели после дня Святого Валентина Лютик шёл с Трисс и Хиреаданом по пустынному коридору до лаборатории.

Вот только не по пустынному.

Он увидел Геральта перед Стеной Свободы. Он был как всегда одет во всё чёрное, кроме голубой с серебром толстовки, которую носят школьные спортсмены. Не сбавляя шага, Лютик заметил его сжатые губы и глубокую морщинку на лбу, выражавшую глубокую задумчивость. Но, похоже, Геральт почувствовал взгляд Лютика и оторвался от изучения доски, чтобы посмотреть на него.

У Лютика перехватило дыхание от взгляда золотых глаз, наполненных непониманием и тоской.

Блядь.

Лютик отвёл взгляд, только когда они с друзьями завернули за угол.

***

Приемлемое решение, которое он искал, пришло в великолепной, заводной форме Ренфри Вульф.

Лютик сидел в библиотеке с ней, Присциллой, Шани и Хиреаданом, готовился к неотвратимо приближающимся тестам. Во время перерыва она объявила о скором мероприятии, которое она готовила со студенческим советом.

— В прошлый понедельник мы разместили листовки для тех, кто захочет записаться на Весенний конкурс талантов, — начала Ренфри, скомкав очередной лист бумаги.

— О, и как дела? — с улыбкой спросила Шани.

— Дела отлично, да, — ответила Ренфри, пожав плечами. — Почти все места уже заняты, но спасибо, блядь, что в этом году нет никого из драмкружка и хорового клуба.

— Маленькие радости, — хихикнул Лютик.

За последние два года участники этих клубов встали всем поперёк горла, мешая друг другу репетировать. Мисс Тиссания, курирующая прошлые конкурсы, едва не впадала в истерику каждый раз.

— О да, — фыркнула Ренфри.

Крутя карандаш между пальцами, Присцилла подняла взгляд от учебника по биологии и взглянула на Лютика.

— А ты не собираешься присоединиться, Лют? — спросила она.

Лютик непонимающе моргнул.

— Я? Какой же интересно талант мне представить?

Хиреадан фыркнул и бросил на него беззаботный взгляд.

— Скромность тебе не к лицу, мой друг.

Девушки хихикнули, когда Лютик недовольно фыркнул. Как грубо.

— Если я правильно помню, а я знаю, что правильно, разве не ты помог Дамьену спеть серенаду Кларе в кафетерии, играя на гитаре и подпевая, пока он пытался выдать песню Джейсона Мраза «I’m yours»? — продолжил этот долговязый дикарь. — Потому что вот что я тебе скажу, мой друг: Клара смотрела далеко не на Дамьена.

Лютик смешался и покраснел от воспоминаний двухгодичной давности. Ренфри хмыкнула, а Присцилла и Шани захихикали.

— Он дело говорит, Лют, — сказала Ренфри. Она смотрела на Лютика с озорным блеском в глазах. — Кроме того, не ты ли говорил, что тебе нужны дополнительные баллы для заявления в колледж?

— Да! Ты сможешь сыграть ещё какую-нибудь любовную балладу или что-то типа того, — добавила Присцилла с возбуждённой улыбкой. — Но, конечно, дело твоё.

— Или что-то из Beatles или Led Zeppelin, — предложила Шани, пожав плечами.

В памяти Лютика вспыхнул тоскливый, постоянно хмурый взгляд золотых глаз, не покидающий Геральта все эти дни, и он более-менее смог уложить мысли в своей голове. Он всё равно работал кое над чем всё это время. Может... может, присоединиться к школьному шоу талантов — это нечто достаточно особенное.

— Разреши мне это обдумать, — с драматичным вздохом сказал Лютик, к большому удовольствию своих друзей. Но про себя он порадовался их неприкрытому энтузиазму.

Нечего тут обдумывать. Он обязательно запишется.

***

Душа моя,

Любой каприз  
Играючи исполню.  
И каждый поцелуй — как приз.  
Других уж и не вспомню.

Твой  
Цветик

***

Лютику было тринадцать, когда его мир перевернулся.

Была спокойная февральская ночь, и они делали домашку в комнате Геральта. Книги и тетради беспорядочно валялись на полу, Геральт занимался эссе по английскому, пока Лютик ворчал и жаловался на математические уравнения.

— Это просто глупо! — проныл Лютик. Он бросил карандаш, уткнулся лбом в книгу и взвыл. — Геральт, я тут умираю.

Геральт фыркнул, но отложил своё эссе и взъерошил Лютику волосы.

— Не драматизируй, — сказал он. Лютик возмущённо застонал, когда почувствовал, как учебник по математике вытащили из-под него, и он врезался лбом в пол.

— Злюка, — проворчал Лютик и надулся.

— Да блядь, тебе нужна моя помощь или нет?

— Нужна, пожалуйста, нужна. Я ненавижу математику.

— Хм-м, я не знал этого. Ладно, иди сюда, показывай, что там у тебя.

Геральт терпеливо учил Лютика, как решать задачи, медленно пробираясь через уравнения следующие тридцать минут. Лютик, который уже пару лет был влюблён в своего лучшего друга, упивался каждым прикосновением, случайным или нет. Прижатыми плечами, скрещенными пальцами, когда они передавали друг другу карандаш — Лютик наслаждался лёгким притяжением между ними.

Он расправился с половиной задач с помощью Геральта и начал лучше понимать алгебраические уравнения. Лютик улыбнулся, когда успешно решил ещё одно и поднял глаза на своего лучшего друга, только чтобы застыть и осознать, как близко были их лица. Он мог различить лёгкую россыпь веснушек на его носу и под глазами. Небольшой, уже покрывшийся коркой шрам справа на губе, который он получил, когда споткнулся на лестнице, пока бежал за Лютиком в попытке отобрать у него свой комикс про Тора. Щёки Геральта немного порозовели, и, глядя в его золотые глаза, Лютик думал, каково будет поцеловать его.

И он сделал это.

Ведомый инстинктом и любопытством, Лютик подался вперёд и запечатлел влажный поцелуй на сухих приоткрытых губах Геральта. Он почувствовал, как парень застыл, и прежде чем Лютик начал обдумывать, что делать дальше, он почувствовал, как Геральт отодвигается и грубо отпихивает его от себя.

Лютик моргнул несколько раз, уставившись на Геральта. В его золотых глазах было потрясение, заставившее Лютика межденно отстраниться.

— Геральт, — осторожно начал он. Голос ломался, и переходный возраст казался настоящим проклятием в этот момент. Прочистив горло, Лютик попытался снова: — Геральт, я... Я так с...

— Ты не нравишься мне в этом смысле, — выпалил внезапно Геральт, краснея.

У Лютика перехватило дыхание. В животе потяжелело, а сердце кольнуло.

Больно.

— Я... Геральт?

Геральт отвернулся от него и уткнулся в эссе, его плечи напряглись.

— Лютик, ты... ты не нравишься мне в этом смысле, — повторил он спокойно, всё ещё избегая удручённого взгляда Лютика. Он сжал губы на секунду, и продолжил: — Но ты всё ещё мой лучший друг.

— Х-хорошо, — тихо ответил Лютик. Глаза щипало, и он попытался избавиться от этого чувства, часто моргая.

Геральт прикусил губу, но больше ничего не сказал.

Остаток ночи они провели в тишине.

Постепенно, шаг за шагом, Геральт отталкивал его.

Лютик, хоть и стыдился своих действий, но так и не пожалел о том, что поцеловал своего лучшего друга. В каком-то смысле, даже хорошо, что это произошло так, как произошло. Так он хотя бы не втрескался в Геральта ещё сильнее.

Потому что теперь Лютик знал, что не нравится ему в том смысле, в котором ему нравился Геральт.

Это причиняло боль, и он потерял счёт ночам, которые провёл в слезах, не рассказывая маме о своём состоянии.

Он всё ещё с гордостью носил браслет дружбы, который Геральт подарил ему два года назад на Рождество. Чёрные, жёлтые и синие нити начинали трепаться по краям, он всё чаще марался, не важно, насколько осторожным был Лютик. Он знал, что Геральт всё равно увидит, что Лютик носит его, увидит, как Лютик теребит его, пока внимательно слушает лекцию или сидит погружённый в свои мысли.

Лютик тем не менее оставался на его стороне и давал Геральту необходимое пространство. Не подходить слишком близко, не смотреть слишком долго, оставаться спокойным — это стало его мантрой. Но, похоже, он дал ему слишком много пространства.

Через год с лишним после того поцелуя, в первый день первого года старшей школы сердце Лютика разбилось во второй раз, когда он увидел, что Геральт влюбился в другого человека.

Потому что без ведома Лютика, пока он прикидывался, что между ними всё было хорошо, Геральт ускользнул от него.

И до него, наконец, дошло, что он потерял лучшего друга, когда Геральт однажды пришёл в школу держась за руки с Йеннифер. Он подчёркнуто избегал смотреть на Лютика, когда проходил рядом с ним, словно прошедшие восемь лет ничего не значили для него.

***

На этот раз Лютик сам нашёл Йеннифер.

Когда он заметил её изящную фигуру на выходе из женского туалета во время обеденного перерыва, то убедился, что горизонт чист, прежде чем позвал её.

— Я записался на шоу талантов, — сказал он, когда они смогли найти пустой класс чтобы поговорить.

Если Йеннифер и удивилась, то хорошо это скрыла.

— Ты собираешься выставить себя на посмешище? — спросила она, и уголки её губ дрогнули в улыбке.

Лютик начал понимать, почему половина школы хотела забраться к ней в трусики, несмотря на тот хаос, что она представляла. Под всем этим колючим внешним видом Йеннифер на самом деле была вполне неплохим человеком.

— Ну, Геральт определённо будет чувствовать себя не меньшим посмешищем после того, как узнает, что это я, — ответил Лютик, безразлично пожав плечами. — Так почему бы мне тоже не поставить на кон всё, правильно?

Он потрясённо моргнул, когда Йеннифер подняла руку и похлопала его по щеке.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, но удачи, — сказала она, и Лютик был приятно удивлён тем, что она действительно имела это в виду.

***

Душа моя,

С нуля до ста  
Взлетает лот  
И дальше  
Только возрастёт.  
Так наша память  
Дорожает  
Со временем  
Из года в год.

Аудитория Каэдвен, 9 апреля, 16:00

Твой  
Цветик

***

Среди учеников Академии Морхен гуляло небывалое возбуждение, когда они узнали, что Цветик запостил на доске вторую за неделю поэму.

Он всё ещё стоял рядом со своим шкафчиком, слушая нарастающий шёпот. Лютик дождался появления Геральта, целенаправленно движущегося по коридору во всём чёрном, с бело-серебряными волосами, завязанными в пучок. Ученики, столпившиеся у Стены Свободы, мгновенно расступились, чтобы дать дорогу Белому Волку.

Лютик видел, как напряжение, сковавшее плечи Геральта, постепенно спадает, пока он читал сообщение Цветика. С каждой секундой хватка на дверце шкафчика всё усиливалась, пока он затаив дыхание, ждал реакции. В какой-то момент Лютик, наконец, увидел, как Геральт облегчённо вздохнул, и улыбка расцвела на его прекрасном лице.

Словно солнце показалось на горизонте после долгой грозы.

Радость Лютика от этой улыбки уменьшилась, когда Геральт развернулся к нему. Он заметил, как его улыбка застыла, когда золотые глаза встретились с васильковыми. Удивление Геральта быстро сменилось на замешательство, даже почти смущение. И это выражение лица было таким знакомым, что в груди всё сжалось.

Геральт развернулся и ушёл туда, откуда пришёл, с той лёгкостью в походке, которую Лютик не видел с самого дня Святого Валентина.

***

Лютик исписал уже больше половины страниц в своём коричневом кожаном блокноте. Буквально впитавший его сплюснутый округлый почерк, дневник полнился стихами и сочинениями о том и о сём, растягивающимися на страницах до самых полей. Он писал о жизни, любви и приключениях в неожиданных местах. Иногда, особенно по ночам, когда он чувствовал себя особенно сентиментальным и задумчивым, Лютик писал о разрушенных семьях и забытых дружбах. И, когда располагало настроение, писал о концепциях смерти и времени.

Крах эпохи.

Мелкие случаи, которые составляют память.

Разрушение отношений.

Трещины на песочных часах, символизирующие смертность человечества.

Если бы людям довелось кинуть взгляд на пассажи, описанные Лютиком в течение этих лет, они все бы пришли к одному и тому же заключению:

Большинство из того, о чём он пишет, о Геральте. На самом деле, там всё о Геральте.

Потому что, несмотря на годы, прошедшие с момента их разлада, и не учитывая противоречивое поведение Геральта по отношению к Лютику, он всё ещё был ему предан.

Как на рисунке, который он подарил ему, когда они были детьми, Лютик действительно собирался следовать за ним везде, куда бы тот ни пошёл. Он с удовольствием вытерпит душевную боль от пребывания на орбите Геральта. Лютик более чем осведомлён о тех пытках, которые испытывал последние четыре года, и которые стали его вредными привычками, но он не мог заставить себя сожалеть о них.

Он любил Геральта. Он был влюблён в него. По-настоящему, до безумия, безнадёжно влюблён в этого ублюдка.

Лютик слаб, да, и собирался ждать. Постоянно.

В погоне со временем, чтобы закончить песню, над которой он работал последние несколько месяцев, Лютик мог только надеяться, что после его выступления на шоу талантов через несколько недель, с тем шансом только, что Геральт будет среди зрителей (он обязан, думал Лютик, потому что Цветик просил об этом в сообщении), Геральт увидит то, что всегда было у него перед глазами.

***

Душа моя,

Самой судьбой  
Нам предначертано сойтись.  
Я прикоснусь к тебе рукой  
И до утра не дам уйти.  
Почувствую биение сердца,  
И отзовётся вслед моё.  
Глаза в глаза не наглядеться,  
И мы останемся вдвоём.

Твой  
Цветик

***

Лютик упорно репетировал свою песню в течение оставшихся недель, думая, что лучше пробежать марафон с десяток раз, чем изливать душу со сцены перед сотней людей. Буквально. Он никогда до этого не выступал перед большой аудиторией — тот случай с серенадой Дамьена к Кларе даже рядом не стоял. И поэтому Лютик молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы не проебаться.

Это не вопрос жизни и смерти, но мог бы им стать.

Тем не менее, он знал, что ему нужно быть сильным. Назад дороги не было.

Последний шаг в бездну.

***

Девятое апреля наконец наступило во всей своей красе.

Все возбуждённо гудели, ожидая не столько само шоу талантов, сколько раскрытие личности Цветика. Со слов Йеннифер, Геральт был сам не свой от беспокойства и надежды на то, что он наконец узнает, кто это. Эскель и Ламберт вместе с парой сокомандников подтрунивали над ним по этому поводу уже несколько недель. Конечно, Геральт не имел понятия о том, что Лютик собирался раскрыться прямо на сцене, так что суровому капитану не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как тренировать свою выдержку.

Как только звонок об окончании занятий прозвенел, аудитория Каэдвен начала медленно заполняться учителями, учениками и их родителями. К сожалению, мама Лютика не смогла прийти из—за смены в больнице, поэтому он попросил Хиреадана заснять его выступление, чтобы она могла посмотреть его позже, когда вернётся домой вечером.

Лютик вошёл в аудиторию вслед за друзьями, с гитарой в руках и рюкзаком через плечо. Он уделил особое внимание своему внешнему виду сегодня утром, подобрав чёрные джинсы и бежевую узорчатую рубашку, которую мама подарила ему на прошлое Рождество. Он думал о том, чтобы причесаться, но решил оставить свой творческий беспорядок, усовершенствованный с годами.

После того, как друзья нашли себе места с приемлемым видом на сцену, Лютик махнул им на прощание и пошёл за кулисы, где готовились участники. Присцилла, Шани, Трисс и Паветта обняли его и пожелали удачи, а Йож и Хиреадан с ободряющими улыбками похлопали по спине.

Судя по списку, который Ренфри вывесила за кулисами, Лютик должен был выступать двенадцатым. Всего было двадцать участников, и он подумал, что быть в середине — неплохой вариант.

Вскоре выступления начались, и Лютик бросал взгляд на часы каждые несколько минут, пока он и другие участники ждали своей очереди. Нервное напряжение, как он себя уверял, заставляло его бегать в туалет уже несколько раз. Но так он хотя бы не намочит штаны посреди выступления. Вот это была бы трагедия.

На своём четвёртом забеге в туалет он врезался в Геральта. Лютик уже возвращался обратно в аудиторию, в то время как тот собирался зайти.

— Лютик, — ошарашенно поприветствовал Геральт. — Ты, эм... выглядишь по-другому.

Лютик почувствовал румянец на щеках, поэтому опустил голову и прочистил горло.

— Да, я... гм... Я выступаю на шоу талантов, поэтому...

— О, — когда он поднял глаза, то заметил странный взгляд Геральта. — Ты собираешься играть на гитаре?

Лютик криво улыбнулся ему. «О, душа моя. Ты даже не представляешь себе, во что ввязался».

— Типа того, — загадочно, насколько мог, ответил он.

Геральт выглядел довольно, даже с нежностью.

— Ну, тогда удачи, — сказал он. — Я уверен, ты выступишь отлично.

Сердце Лютика подпрыгнула от лёгкой улыбки, которую Геральт ему подарил.

— Спасибо, — скромно пробормотал Лютик. Геральт прошёл мимо него в туалет, и он быстро добавил. — Ты же будешь там?

Геральт развернулся к нему через плечо, и на этот раз Лютик не смог понять его выражение лица.

— Да.

— Хорошо. Круто.

Лютик кивнул и улыбнулся ему. Он ушёл до того, как Геральт смог что-то ответить.

Когда Лютик вернулся, то обнаружил, что до его очереди под софитами ещё пять выступлений. Он сел рядом с робким первокурсником, который выглядел так, будто собирается потерять сознание, и уткнулся в текст песни. Острой необходимости в этом не было: всё и так чётко отпечаталось в памяти. В конце концов, он сам её написал. Но всё равно было что-то в этом успокаивающее — проходиться по тексту снова и снова, тихо напевая под нос строчки.

Следующие тридцать минут тянулись довольно медленно. Участники, которые выступили к тому времени, действительно были талантливыми. Один даже оказался чревовещателем. Девушка-второгодка показывала трюки с картами и вызвала полнейший восторг у зала. Кто-то спел великолепную версию знаменитой песни Уитни Хьюстон, и ещё один показал небывалый потенциал в карьере стендап комика.

Очередь Лютика настала как-то неожиданно. Он взял гитару, проверил струны и подтянул одну последний раз. Когда он услышал, как Ренфри называет его имя, то с шумом выдохнул и коротко помолился, прежде чем выйти на сцену под вежливые аплодисменты.

— Удачи, Лют! — тихо сказала Ренфри, когда они проходили мимо друг друга.

Лютик кивнул ей до того, как дошёл до одинокого стула посреди сцены. Два микрофона уже были установлены рядом — один для него, второй для акустической гитары. Под софитами было жарко, и он потел в таких местах, от которых не ожидал такой способности. Лютик глубоко и успокаивающе вздохнул, когда сел на стул и разместил гитару на коленях.

Когда он глянул в зал, то увидел сотню лиц, обращённых на него. Кто-то выглядел скучающим, кто-то заинтересованным, и Лютик облизнул пересохшие губы, пытаясь найти того, ради кого вообще всё это затеял. Геральт нашёлся почти сразу, серебристо-белые волосы выделялись среди остальных. Он сидел рядом с Йеннифер в проходе ближе к концу, и если бы Лютик предположил, как он выглядит, то представил бы... ожидание? Заинтересованность? Надежду?

Затем он заметил, как Геральт ободряюще улыбаясь, кивнул ему, напоминая время, когда Лютик впервые играл для него. Он нашёл для себя стимул в этом.

Он сможет.

Лютик последний раз отрегулировал микрофон перед ним и обратился к аудитории.

— Привет, я Лютик, — сказал он твёрдым голосом, несмотря на нервный трепет в животе. — Я собираюсь исполнить песню, которую сам написал. Она о человеке, кто очень важен для меня. Поэтому... наслаждайтесь. Песня называется «Нельзя».

Зал лениво зааплодировал, и кто-то крикнул «Давай, Лютик!». Он насмешливо хмыкнул и дождался, когда зал снова погрузился в молчание.

— «О том моя душа вопит, / вот только говорить нельзя.  
Но каждый нерв струной звенит, / мой бренный разум унося.  
Набито на изнанке век, / и просто так не смыть.  
Один особый человек / мне дал причину жить».

Длинные тонкие пальцы Лютика быстро меняли аккорды, пока он ударял по струнам с необычайной ловкостью. Из аудитории будто выкачали воздух, когда он начал играть, и его голос разлетелся по залу, усиленный звуковой системой. Лютик скорее слышал, чем видел, как зрители застыли под наплывом его неприкрытых эмоций.

Отлично, он заработал их внимание.

Но ему нужно было видеть только лицо Геральта.

— «Хочу я быть с тобой, — пел Лютик, и то, как ослаб его голос в этот момент, заставило пару людей вздохнуть и зашептаться. — Так нельзя, так нельзя любить, как я»...

Лютик был уверен, что может петь эту песню во сне, так что не видел необходимости смотреть на свои пальцы. И только благодаря силе воли он не пропустил аккорд, когда увидел взгляд Геральта во время припева.

Часть его порадовалась реакции, но он знал, что главное разоблачение впереди.

— «Ведь, милый, я рождён, чтоб прижиматься лбом к твоим лопаткам, в ночи под угасание света».

— Охуеть, — произнёс кто-то. Лютик спрятал улыбку, когда по залу пробежался смешок. Остальные зашикали, а мисс Тиссания, сидевшая в углу на первом ряду, встала и прожгла сквернослова злобным взглядом.

Лютик продолжал играть и выплёскивать душу перед всеми этими людьми. Людьми, которые понятия не имели о том, как стекал пот вдоль позвоночника, или о том, как долбилось его сердце, приближаясь к тому самому моменту.

Этому моменту.

Сейчас.

— «Сказать, “душа моя”, — Лютик на секунду остановился. Его взгляд всё ещё был направлен на Геральта, в тишине смотревшего на него. И он запел снова, акапелла, выворачивая душу и признаваясь следующей строчкой. — Душа моя, я здесь. Я здесь. Мой защитный образ навсегда исчез»...

Он снова начал играть, получив свой момент истины.

Послышалось несколько вздохов, и в зале вновь зашептались. Кто-то завопил «Он Цветик?!», в то время как другой — младшекурсник с задних рядов — произнёс «Охренеть, он Цветик!».

Он увидел, как десятки людей повернулись к Геральту, шепчась всё громче. Но Лютик не думал о них. Боковым зрением он замечал изумлённые взгляды друзей, отпавшую челюсть Хиреадана, вытянувшего перед собой телефон. Часть него сожалела о том, что пришлось вот так обманывать друзей, но Лютик оставил это на потом, потому что прямо сейчас существовал только один человек, чья реакция имела значение.

Его сердце запрыгало в груди, когда он увидел ошарашенный взгляд Геральта. Он разинул рот, а рядом с ним с самодовольной торжествующей улыбкой стояла Йеннифер. Лютик видел, как она наклонилась к Геральту и что-то прошептала. Что бы они ни сказала, это заставило его выглядеть изумлённым. Он что-то ответил Йеннифер, на что она закатила глаза и показала на сцену. Геральт отвернулся от неё и снова встретился взглядом с Лютиком.

В этот раз в нём будто кто-то зажёг лампочку, потому что теперь Геральт сидел прямо, и что-то яркое сияло в его взгляде, а его привлекательное лицо лучилось улыбкой.

В душе Лютика впервые за много лет появилась лёгкость, и он закончил последние строчки с болью, которую больше нельзя было назвать мучительной. Скорее... очищающей.

— «Я вечность проведу с тобой, потому что раз я остался, то я остался... — Лютик позволил себе нежно улыбнуться Геральту. Краем уха он услышал умилённый вздох, позволив себе петь с неприкрытой любовью. — И я останусь здесь... Я останусь здесь с тобой».

Когда последние аккорды затихли, Лютик остался в тишине. В следующую секунду кто-то начал хлопать. За ним подхватили, и ещё, и ещё, пока весь зал не встал с громогласными аплодисментами. Кто-то свистел и кричал, и Лютика почти разрывало на части. Он встал со стула на дрожащих ногах, но всё же смог сделать небольшой поклон. Крики стали ещё громче, если это только возможно. Он смог разобрать кое что в оглушающих аплодисментах.

— Так держать, Лютик!

— Цветик!

Лютик потерял из вида Геральта, поэтому ещё раз коротко поклонился и покинул сцену. Он встретил Ренфри, поджидавшую его в стороне, и попал в её крепкие объятия. Но прежде чем он смог на них ответить, девушка оттолкнула его и ударила в плечо. Ай.

— Ай! — вскрикнул Лютик.

— Ах ты хитрожопый! — проревела Ренфри и шлёпнула Лютика по другому плечу, но улыбаясь так, что он почувствовал себя в безопасности. Пока. — Это было невероятно! Где ты скрывал свой талант, а?!

— Спасибо, — пряча улыбку, сказал Лютик.

— Итак. Цветик.

— Ага, это я.

— Чёрт, — присвистнула Ренфри, качнув головой. — Геральт, а?

— Да, Геральт, — робко улыбнулся Лютик.

— Но с каких пор? Ты ни разу не давал намёка...

— С тех пор, как мы были детьми. Это долгая история. Да...

Ренфри выглядела впечатлённой, пока снова не качнула головой.

— Бля. Ого, ладно. Ну, мне пора, но удачи, Лют. Правда. Я думаю, что то, что ты сделал, было очень храбро и смело, дружище.

Лютик засмеялся и потёр шею.

— Спасибо, Рен.

Ренфри вернулась на сцену, а Лютик продолжил свой путь. Он проигнорировал вопрошающие взгляды, которые заметил, пока укладывал гитару в чехол. Протерев пот с лица и рук бумажным полотенцем, Лютик перекинул рюкзак через плечо и взял гитару. Он позже попросит Хиреадана скинуть видео по почте.

Лютик наконец сделал то, что собирался, и не было никакого смысла оставаться до конца мероприятия. Ход теперь официально за Геральтом.

***

Он покинул аудиторию и пошёл по пустынному коридору, звук его шагов эхом разносились вокруг. Ряды серых шкафчиков тянулись до самого выхода из школы, и Лютик размышлял, стоит ли ему оставить некоторые учебники в его собственном или нет. Идти домой будет сущим наказанием вместе с тяжёлым рюкзаком и такой же тяжёлой гитарой. Он почти дошёл до места, где располагался его шкафчик, когда услышал тяжёлые шаги позади. Посмотрев через плечо, Лютик увидел Геральта, появившегося из-за угла, откуда он сам недавно пришёл.

Парень выглядел безумным, вертел головой по сторонам, блуждая золотыми глазами по коридору в поисках кого-то. Затем взгляд Геральта упал на его застывшую фигуру, и от этого Лютик почувствовал ускорившееся сердцебиение. Даже через расстояние он видел, как Геральт облегчённо выдохнул.

— Лютик.

— Геральт.

Лютик развернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть, и шумно сглотнул.

— Ты... — его голос затих, но Лютик продолжал молчать, давая ему возможность собраться с мыслями. Его терпение вознаградилось, когда Геральт прочистил горло и попробовал сновал. — Ты... ты Цветик.

Он уже слышал эту фразу, напрямую и не очень, минимум пятьдесят раз сегодня. Но не так, как её произнёс Геральт — нерешительно, неверяще, с надеждой — с надрывом в голосе, показывающим, что он едва сохраняет остатки терпения.

— Я Цветик, — подтвердил Лютик с кивком. Рука, сжимающая гитару, вспотела.

Геральт молчал несколько секунд, но сделал несколько осторожных шагов вперёд.

— После стольких лет? — с нечитаемым взглядом наконец хрипло спросил он.

Лютик сморгнул пелену с глаз. И кивнул.

— Да. Естественно, — дрожащим голосом ответил он.

Геральт открывал и закрывал рот несколько раз, тяжело дыша от признания Лютика. И чем дольше он молчал, тем неувереннее Лютик себя чувствовал.

Он похерил их отношения окончательно?

— Ты разочарован? — с неуверенностью спросил Лютик. Он говорил тихо, но его голос всё равно достиг Геральта.

Парень непонимающе моргнул, и натянутость между ними будто исчезла, потому что нервное напряжение спало.

— Нет, — признал Геральт. И он выглядел огорчённым, когда добавил: — Я боялся, что это будешь не ты.

Оу.

— Оу, — выдохнул Лютик, расслабившись от слов Геральта.

— Мне хотелось, чтобы это был ты, Лютик. Потому что... Бля. Из-за моей трусости разрушились наши отношения, и я всегда буду сожалеть об этом. Четыре года в итоге потеряны, и мы никогда не вернём их назад, и я сожалею. Я так сожалею.

Охренеть, это самое откровенное из того, что Геральт говорил ему за долгое время, и Лютик не мог выдержать тот несчастный вид, который приобрело его великолепное лицо.

— Геральт, всё в порядке, — заверил Лютик, делая шаг вперёд. — Я... Это было давно, и я простил тебя. Конечно же я простил тебя. Как могло быть иначе? Все стихи, написанные от лица Цветика, были не для того, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание. Правда. Это должен был быть... способ выразить мои чувства, не акцентируясь на мне. Я не хотел втягивать тебя в это, когда они стали популярны, и я... я сожалею об этом.

— Не стоит, — сказал Геральт, наклонив голову и рассматривая Лютика из-под ресниц. Лютик вздохнул. Он никогда раньше не видел его таким робким.

Слова, что он сказал ранее, наконец уложились в голове Лютика, снова запустив ему в живот этих надоедливых щекочущих бабочек.

— Ты... ты хотел, чтобы Цветиком оказался я? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Уголок губ Геральта дёрнулся в улыбке.

— Да.

— Но ты... я... Мы не разговаривали с тех пор, как ты стал встречаться с Йеннифер. И спать с другими людьми.

— Я знаю.

— Ну то есть, я тоже спал с другими, но... Но ты всё ещё хотел, чтобы это был я?

— Да.

— Но почему?

Он видел, как Геральт сжал зубы и задышал медленнее, будто пытаясь заставить себя... сделать что-то. Вместо ответа он сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, затем ещё. Он сократил расстояние между ними в пять больших шагов, и Лютик задержал дыхание перед его следующим действием.

Лютик не смог сдержать удивлённый вздох, когда большие, мозолистые ладони обхватили его лицо. Его руки ослабли, и он услышал грохот упавшей гитары. Приглушённый шум в аудитории заглох. Все чувства Лютика сосредоточились на Геральте, на их близости, на том, как соприкасались кончики их носов. Их дыхания смешались, и Лютик мог почувствовать слабый запах лука и мяты. Он вдохнул его, и это было то ещё сочетание, но по какой-то непостижимой причине Лютик находил его приятным.

В следующий момент он понял, что вцепился в чёрную рубашку Геральта. Взгляд скользил от его пухлых губ до щетины на подбородке и вверх, встречаясь с мягким взглядом. Так близко, что все эмоции в золотых глазах были как на ладони.

Удивление. Почтение. Привязанность.

— Потому что я дурак, и мне потребовалось чертовски много времени, чтобы увидеть то, что всегда было прямо передо мной, — ответил Геральт, задыхаясь от переполняющих его эмоций.

Лютик сглотнул.

— И что же?

— Тебя. Это всегда был ты.

Геральт наклонился. Лютик зажмурился и резко втянул в себя воздух, когда почувствовал сухие губы на своих. Все его фантазии о поцелуях с Геральтом и рядом не стояли с тем, что происходило сейчас. Никаких фейерверков и стука сердца в ушах. Никаких пёстрых красок.

Целоваться с Геральтом — это как купаться в солнечных лучах. Тепло и уютно. Между ними была такая лёгкость и чувственность в каждом движении, словно они делали это всю свою жизнь, а не всего второй раз. Лютик бы с удовольствием остался так навечно. Это ощущалось как самая естественная вещь в мире.

Как возвращение домой.

***

— Хочешь, пойдём ко мне? — спросил Лютик, когда они оторвались друг от друга в третий раз.

Геральт провёл большим пальцем по щеке Лютика, тепло улыбнулся и кивнул. Лютик почувствовал, как ослабли колени.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Великолепно, — зачастил он с придыханием и, так как они всё ещё стояли близко, наклонился, чтобы ещё раз оставить нежный поцелуй на этих невозможных пухлых губах. — Мамы не будет дома до девяти, поэтому весь дом в нашем распоряжении на ближайшие... о, где-то четыре с половиной часа.

Геральт хмыкнул прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Лютика в лоб.

«Ох, он станет моей погибелью», — мысленно растаял Лютик. Он наверняка выглядел сейчас до невозможности глупо, но как же ему было похер, кто бы знал.

— Мы можем заказать еду, — предложил Геральт прежде чем подобрать упавшую гитару. — Я плачу, естественно.

— Естественно, — игриво улыбнулся Лютик. — Подожди, это свидание? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Да, если ты хочешь, — ответил Геральт, и Лютик заметил слабый румянец на его щеках.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием? — в свою очередь поинтересовался он.

— Я... Хм. Да, — Геральт прочистил горло. От светящихся глаз Лютика его взгляд смягчился, и он признал: — Да, я хочу, чтобы это было свиданием.

— Тогда это свидание.

Они шли к выходу из школы соприкасаясь плечами, и Лютик нежно соединил их руки. В груди потеплело, когда Геральт сплёл свои пальцы с его и легонько сжал руку. Лютик сжал её в ответ, и плевать, что лицо уже болело от улыбки.

***

— Так когда ты понял, что ты... ну, знаешь... — голос Лютика затих, когда он перестал жевать.

Геральт заказал на ужин китайскую еду на вынос, и они разместились в гостиной на диване. Пока ехал заказ, было время заново изучить друг друга. Этим они и занялись, проведя вместе волшебные полчаса за поцелуями. Лютик выглядел невероятно самодовольным, разглядывая засос, который оставил у Геральта рядом с ключицей.

Геральт сделал глоток своей газировки, прежде чем ответить.

— Точно не уверен. Я, гм, я знал, что чувствовал что-то уже тогда, когда ты подарил мне рисунок на моё десятилетие. И потом, когда ты поцеловал меня, я... я запаниковал.

— Так давно? — удивлённо выдохнул Лютик с расширившимися глазами.

Стыд и вина плескались в глазах Геральта, но он улыбнулся, когда Лютик положил руку ему на колено. Лютик не зол, просто... шокирован. Поражён. Охренеть, так давно?

— Ты просто... это было так внезапно. И я не понимал до конца, что тогда чувствовал, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Что я не нравлюсь тебе в этом смысле, — мягко напомнил Лютик.

Геральт сжал губы и кивнул. Он взял руку Лютика на своём колене и сплёл пальцы. Сердце Лютика затрепетало, когда Геральт начал оставлять быстрые поцелуи на его костяшках с невероятной теплотой во взгляде золотых глаз.

— Мне так жаль, — пробормотал Геральт, не отнимая губ от руки. — Я не то имел в виду. Я не знаю, почему я вообще так сказал. Я просто...

— Ты запаниковал. Всё хорошо, — попытался успокоить Лютик, но Геральт покачал головой. — Это было давно.

— Да, но это не значит, что всё хорошо. Я сделал тебе больно, — Лютик сглотнул, но ничего не сказал, и Геральт продолжил: — Я сделал тебе больно, — повторил он. — И я так запутался в своих чувствах к тебе, что не заметил, как отдалился. Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

— Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть, идиот, — нежно сказал Лютик и закатил глаза, заставив Геральта довольно хмыкнуть. — Я признаю, я не знал, что мне самому делать. Я думал, что если я дам тебе пространство, то всё будет хорошо. Но я так самозабвенно притворялся, что у меня нет к тебе чувств, думая, что так смогу сохранить наши отношения, что перестарался и потерял тебя. И мне так жаль за это, Геральт. Я должен был сказать что-нибудь раньше. Или держать в себе дольше.

— Ты и держал, — с грустной улыбкой сказал Геральт. — Все эти четыре года, Люти. Я так зациклился на себе, что забыл — больно было не только мне. Когда я понял это, было слишком поздно. Ты... Ты перестал разговаривать со мной, и я не виню тебя. Ты не смотрел на меня. Потом ты перестал носить браслет, который я тебе подарил, и я подумал... Может, ты наконец понял, что я не стоил усилий.

У Лютика разрывалось сердце от неуверенности в голосе любимого, и он также не упустил момент, когда Геральт назвал его детским прозвищем. Так что он отставил в сторону свою курицу с апельсинами и осторожно забрал контейнер из рук Геральта. Затем он наклонился и заключил в свои хрупкие объятия напрягшееся тело Геральта, застыв так до тех пор, пока парень не расслабился в его руках. Он тут же ответил.

— Ты всегда, всегда будешь стоить усилий, Геральт Ривийский, — прошептал Лютик в его шею, задевая дыханием его серебристо—белые локоны. — И ты не единственный тут виноват. В конце концов, это из-за меня наши отношения развалились. К тому же всей этой ситуации можно было избежать, если бы мы просто поговорили. Мне только жаль, что это заняло так много времени.

Геральт тяжело задышал ему в шею. Лютик задрожал, когда почувствовал мягкие губы на точке пульса.

— Хм-м... — хмыкнул Геральт, и Лютик мог по одному звуку определить, что он улыбается. — А браслет?

— Так и не отстанешь, да?

— Ты его выбросил?

Лютик обиженно усмехнулся и неохотно разжал объятия, только для того, чтобы встать с места и достать коричневый кожаный блокнот из рюкзака на полу. Он плюхнулся рядом с Геральтом, который тут же обхватил его за плечи. Покрасневший чуть ли не всем телом, Лютик даже не скрывал глупой улыбки и поднял подбородок, чтобы встретиться с Геральтом на полпути для ещё одного нежного поцелуя. Их языки сплелись, и Лютик издал тягучий стон, когда Геральт всосал его нижнюю губу.

— М-м, прекрати меня отвлекать, — проныл Лютик, когда они наконец разъединились.

— Прекрати выглядеть таким отвлекающим, — фыркнул Геральт.

— Никогда.

— Хм-м.

Лютик подмигнул и положил дневник на колени. Боковым зрением он видел, как взгляд Геральта переместился вниз, на последний рождественский подарок, который он дал Лютику. Геральт копил деньги несколько месяцев и даже взял немного у мамы, только чтобы купить Лютику то, что он как-то мимолётно упоминал.

Под одобрительный кивок Лютика Геральт свободной рукой развязал кожаный шнурок, который держал дневник закрытым. Пробежался пальцами по инициалам Лютика на обложке и медленно открыл его на первой странице. Она оказалась пуста, и он перевернул её, тут же застыв на полпути.

Там, прямо на второй странице, заполненной округлым почерком Лютика, лежал браслет. Сплетённые чёрные, жёлтые и голубые нити с оборванными концами. Но он был чистый, без той грязи, в которой он обычно был, пока Лютик носил его.

Лютик услышал потрясённый вздох и повернулся, заметив пламенный взгляд Геральта. Он с благоговением поглаживал порванные нити.

— Я забыл вытащить его из кармана, когда мама занималась стиркой, — тихо признался Лютик и насмешливо выдохнул. — Мама перепугалась, когда услышала, как я заорал. Наверное подумала, что я поранился или ещё что, но это было намного хуже. Она знала, как мне важен этот браслет, а я понятия не имел как его починить. И тогда я подумал: даже если он не может больше служить своей цели, его ценность не уменьшилась.

— Поэтому ты сделал из него закладку, — переполненный эмоциями, сказал Геральт, глядя на Лютика с лёгкой улыбкой.

Губы Лютика дрогнули, и он кивнул с подтверждающим хмыком.

— Я сделал из него закладку, — Лютик придвинул свою ладонь к руке Геральта, всё ещё лежащей на раскрытой странице дневника. Он проследил пальцем по бумаге до нитей браслета-дробь-закладки, и прикоснулся к Геральту, прежде чем сплести их пальцы. Затем Лютик посмотрел на Геральта, только чтобы окунуться в теплоту его взгляда. Он помнил, как тосковал из-за невозможности смотреть на него так же. Все эти годы душевной боли и страданий, и вот наконец свершилось. Теперь он знает, как ощущается этот взгляд, и не желал бы никогда отворачиваться. — Я всегда держал обе эти вещи рядом. Не только потому что они служили своим целям, но и потому что они — самое ценное, что у меня есть.

«И потому что так часть тебя всегда со мной», — мысленно добавил Лютик.

— Я люблю тебя, — мягко сказал Геральт, продолжая смотреть на Лютика с переполняющей его нежностью.

В горле застрял ком, а из груди рвалось сердце. Лютик улыбался Геральту, зная, что выглядел совершенно одурманенным, когда произносил:

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

***

Он мыл посуду, которой они пользовались, когда Геральт прижался к нему сзади. Сильные мускулистые руки обхватили его за талию, и улыбка расцвела на губах Лютика. Он уже собирался откинуться на твёрдую грудь, но задержал дыхание, когда Геральт прижался лбом ему между лопаток.

«Я рождён, чтоб прижиматься лбом к твоим лопаткам, в ночи под угасание света».

Ни он, ни Лютик не двигались. Дышали почти в унисон в этой мирной тишине. Через некоторое время Лютик прочистил горло.

— Геральт, — прохрипел он с комком в горле. — Душа моя, ты будешь моей погибелью.

Он больше почувствовал, нежели услышал, как Геральт фыркнул ему в спину. Затем он выпрямился, потому что они были почти одного роста. Затем Лютик почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее, и его сердце затрепыхалось, когда сухие губы начали оставлять короткие поцелуи на его затылке. Колени Лютика подогнулись, и только благодаря грубой силе Геральта он смог стоять на ногах, чувствуя цепочку поцелуев от одного плеча к другому.

— Ты говори, — произнёс Геральт, оторвавшись от шеи и изгиба челюсти Лютика, которые до этого покрывал поцелуями. Он горячо выдыхал слова в его ухо, и дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику, когда он добавил: — Я буду навёрстывать упущенное, Цветик.

Лютику понравилась идея, и они остались целоваться сначала на кухне, потом в гостиной, очень надолго, забив на грязную посуду.

***

Прежде чем Геральт ушёл, Лютик вложил кожаный блокнот в его руки.

— Прочитай его, — сказал он, когда Геральт непонимающе посмотрел на него. — Большинство из того, что я написал здесь, всё равно о тебе. Здесь сотня стихов, которые я не запостил на стене, потому что они слишком личные. Но, гм... Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитал их. Если хочешь.

— Я хочу, — ответил Геральт. Он взял блокнот из рук Лютика и аккуратно положил в свой рюкзак. Затем притянул Лютика к себе и обнял, позволив ему довольно повиснуть на его плечах. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, любимый, — прошептал Лютик в его шею.

— Я заеду за тобой завтра?

— Конечно, с удовольствием, — улыбнулся Лютик.

Вскоре они расцепили объятия, и Лютик подарил Геральту ещё один долгий и нежный поцелуй, прежде чем он вышел в холодную весеннюю ночь.

***

На следующее утро Лютик шёл в Академию Морхен рядом с Геральтом. Взявшись за руки, они вошли в двери школы.

Шепотки и ахи эхом отдавались в коридоре, когда они проходили мимо сплетничавших учеников. Лютик издалека поймал взгляд Йеннифер и тут же вспомнил времена четыре года назад, когда всё казалось просто сном. Улыбка на лице Йеннифер была самодовольной и гордой, и Лютик вернул её и подмигнул в ответ.

Внезапно кто-то сзади засвистел. Потом захлопал. И довольно закричал. Прежде чем понять, что происходит, Лютик и Геральт начали получать нескончаемые хлопки по плечам, и Лютик больше, чем его парень.

И охренеть же.

Он, Лютик Панкратц и его лучший друг детства Геральт Ривийский, встречаются.

И это заняло всего... сколько? Четыре года взаимных страданий и недопонимания, чтобы всё разрешилось?

К чёрту. Оно того стоило. И Лютик сделал бы так снова, если бы это дало возможность держать в конце за руку его любимого.

***

— Поверить не могу, что ты не сказал нам! — кричала Присцилла, шлёпнув его по плечу. Затем она притянула ошеломлённого Лютика в объятия, прежде чем завизжать. — Но поздравляю! Я никогда не думала, что Геральт может улыбаться дольше двух секунд, и вот.

И вот, точно.

— Это было нечто, Лют, — впечатлённо добавила Шани.

— Два года! — простонал Хиреадан, к удовольствию остальных. — Я вываливал на тебя все свои мысли о Цветике, а это был ты!

Лютик улыбнулся и похлопал своего огорчённого друга по спине.

— Не переживай, приятель. Я слышал и поживописнее.

***

Когда прозвенел звонок, оповещая об окончании занятий этой недели, Геральт встретился с Лютиком у школьного входа, чтобы успеть подбросить его до дома, прежде чем отправиться на подработку в автомастерскую.

Дорога домой прошла в уютной тишине, держась за руку. После прощального поцелуя Лютик уже собирался выйти из машины — чёрного потрёпанного грузовика, которого Геральт нежно называл Плотвой, господи боже — когда Геральт остановил его, взяв за руку. Лютик заинтересованно повернулся.

— Я кое-что хочу тебе показать, — прочистив горло, сказал Геральт.

— Ладно?

— Под твоим сиденьем коробка. Хочу, чтобы ты достал её.

Лютик молча сделал, как его просили, сбитый с толку и заинтригованный, к чему Геральт вёл. Пришлось повертеться, но он смог ухватиться за край небольшой сувенирной коробки. Она была лёгкой, из сосны, и Лютик понял, что Геральт скорее всего смастерил её на уроке труда.

— И что мне с ней делать? — спросил он под выжидающим взглядом.

Геральт довольно сжал губы.

— Открой её, — просто ответил он.

Раздражённо закатив глаза, потому что ну конечно, Лютик положил коробку себе на колени и осторожно поднял крышку. Он потрясённо застыл, когда увидел содержимое.

— Геральт, — переполненный эмоциями, произнёс Лютик. Его взгляд приковала коробка,заполненная сотнями разноцветных стикеров.

Стикеров, на которых Цветик — Лютик — писал свои стихи. Для Геральта. Он наконец поднял взгляд, в глазах стояли слёзы, чтобы посмотреть на своего парня, нежно улыбающегося ему.

— Как?

Потому что по закону школы никто из студентов не должен был забирать ничего со Стены Свободы. И тем не менее, в коробке находилось подтверждение того, что Геральт не только нарушил правила, но и имел счастье ни разу не попасться.

Геральт пожал плечами и выглядел таким чертовски довольным собой, когда ответил:

— Я заключил сделку с Гербертом. Он в конце каждой недели очищал доску и отдавал мне стихи, которые ты написал, а я чинил всё, что нужно было чинить. А это охренеть как много, но всё хорошо. Оно того стоило.

Лютик удивлённо уставился на него.

— Заключил сделку? С Гербертом?

Этот старый болван славился тем, что докладывал директору Весемиру о каждом проступке любого из учеников. Тот факт, что Геральт смог раскрыть в завхозе добрую сторону, вызывал восхищение.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— Я сначала фотографировал их, но это не то же самое. Недостаточно личное. А так я хотя бы имел доказательство того, что это взаправду.

— Но что если бы Цветиком оказался не я? — спросил Лютик, заинтересованно наклонив голову.

Он был счастлив. Конечно он счастлив, что Геральт сохранил их, что нарушил одно из главных правил школы просто чтобы оставить себе клочки бумаги, которые хранили в себе сердце и душу Лютика. Часть его ещё сомневалась, что будь Цветиком кто-то другой, то Геральт выбрал бы его.

Геральт раздражённо вздохнул, но всё равно посмотрел на Лютика с нескрываемым обожанием.

— Не будь идиотом, — Лютик обиженно фыкнул, потому что, ну, грубо! Но Геральт продолжил: — Мы знакомы не первый день. Я знаю тебя как свои пять пальцев, а твой почерк едва ли изменился, — Лютик разинул рот, потому что вот этого он точно не ожидал. — Я думаю, что часть меня всегда чувствовала, что Цветик — это ты. Сомневался, конечно. Но я хотел, чтобы это был ты. У меня и в голове никогда не было никого другого, кто мог бы быть Цветиком, потому что... потому что это всегда был ты, Лютик. Ты — всё, чего я хочу, и я люблю тебя.

Лютику безразлично, что его лицо мокрое от слёз и соплей. Он закрыл коробку и поставил её между ног на дно машины, прежде чем притянуть к себе голову Геральта и запечатлеть на его сухих губах поцелуй. Лютик прикусил и провёл по его пухлой нижней губе, вызывая ответный стон.

— Я люблю тебя, угрюмый волк, — сказал Лютик между поцелуями, не взирая на неудобную позу. К чёрту, целоваться с его парнем в приоритете, спасибо. — Ты совершенный идиот, и ты тоже всё, чего я хочу. И всегда хотел. Я люблю тебя так сильно, милый.

— М-м-м, я... Бля, Лют, я... Чёрт... Я тоже люблю тебя.

Геральт опоздал на смену, но совершенно не жалел об этом.

***

После своего раскрытия как Цветика, Лютик всё ещё регулярно постит на Стене Свободы. Он всё ещё посвящает свои поэмы Белому Волку, но иногда делится своими зарисовками о жизни и дружбе, и приключениях в необычных местах. Они тоже получили свою популярность, но очевидно, что ученики (также как и учителя, кого мы обманываем?) больше предпочитали нежную прозу Цветика и колоритные слова о его душе.

Неудивительно, но никто не выиграл в ставках, поэтому деньги — сумма которых перевалила за пятьсот фунтов — пожертвовали в бюджет студенческого совета к большому удовольствию Йеннифер.

Остаток школьного года прошёл спокойно, но между подготовкой к итоговым тестам, заполнению заявлений на колледж, свиданий, подработок и тренировок к последней игре сезона по регби, Лютик и Геральт наслаждались компанией друг друга каждую свободную секунду.

В конце концов, им нужно было наверстать четыре года, но это ничего. Ведь у них было всё время мира.

***

Последнюю поэму Лютик запостил на Стене Свободы в день рождения Геральта, который пришёлся на последнюю неделю школы.

Ученики бродили по коридору, когда Лютик прикрепил жёлтый прямоугольный стикер к верхнему правому углу доски. Он как раз расправил футболку, когда сильные мускулистые руки обвились вокруг его талии. Лютик расплылся в глупой улыбке и почувствовал мягкие губы на затылке.

— Что на этот раз? — спросил Геральт, уткнувшись Лютику в висок.

Лютик откинулся на мускулистую грудь своего парня.

— Поэма о Белом Волке, — ответил он. Затем, с драматичным вздохом, добавил: — И также моя последняя запись на стене. Навсегда.

Лютик наблюдал, как Геральт читает поэму, следил за тем, как его глаза бегают по строчкам, которые он написал этим утром. Блаженная улыбка появилась на его лице, и он наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться с выжидающим взглядом Лютика.

— Хм-м. Мне нравится.

— Конечно нравится. Это же я написал.

Геральт засмеялся с вибрирующей хрипотцой, которую Лютик мог почувствовать своей спиной. Он наклонил голову, чтобы оставить поцелуй на подбородке Геральта.

Кто-то, наверное Ламберт, сделал вид, что его тошнит. По коридору разнеслось эхо хохота. Лютик и Геральт не обратили внимание.

— С днём рождения, красавчик, — прошептал Лютик.

На этот раз Геральт поцеловал его в губы. К Ламберту присоединилось ещё несколько человек, но их снова проигнорировали. Лютик хмыкнул, когда Геральт отпустил его с мягкой улыбкой.

— Спасибо, любимый.

Взявшись за руки, Лютик и Геральт отошли от доски и пошли вместе на первый урок. О небольшой толпе, собравшейся рядом со Стеной Свободы, чтобы прочитать последнюю поэму Цветика, они уже не узнали.

Я чувствую его везде  
Как боль в груди, как сон в ночи,  
Как капли в проливном дожде,  
Как свет от восковой свечи.  
Я слышу его повсеместно,  
В руладах птиц, в рыданиях частых.  
И это мне, признаться честно,  
Дороже всякого богатства.

С днём рождения, Душа Моя.

Сегодня и навсегда.

Твой,  
Цветик

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Достучаться до тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882900) by [Dull_Balrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog), [fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020)




End file.
